


Repugnancy

by manhattan



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys' Talk, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Happy Island, Humor, No Murders, Peripheral Pairings, Slight Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhattan/pseuds/manhattan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s never really talked about girls, before. The experience is unnerving and uncomfortable and he feels creepy. </p>
<p>Not as much as Hanamura or Souda, but still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repugnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a character study that turned more crack-ish than what I’d expected. Set in happy island.

The girls are at the beach and no boy has the guts to drop in uninvited. Teruteru attempts to, as does Souda, but Koizumi has somehow gotten Owari to get rid of any possible onlookers. Hinata kind of understands, even if he thinks she's overreacting a bit—he'd feel a little weird if he were being ogled at in a swimsuit. Upset at being unable to gawk, Souda rounds up the male population of the island in order to incite rebellion, and Hinata is surprised at his skill to needle every single one of them (save for Togami, who refuses to be seen with Souda) into joining.  _Maybe he's a SHSL Annoying, too_.

"So, is this like our new headquarters," Hinata asks, leaning back into the seat. The diner smells like fries and detergent. Not exactly appetizing, but comfortable nevertheless.

"Well, yeah, might as well be," Souda replies, fondling his chin, oblivious to Hinata's sarcasm. He's sitting right in front of Hinata, who has found himself stuck between Komaeda and Kuzuryuu.

"I still do not fully understand the reason as to why you have summoned us here, mechanical one."

"He's bitching about how he can't get to drool over the girls," explains Kuzuryuu.

Souda hits his fist against the table. "We deserve to be on the beach, too! This is a public space after all!"

Nidai looks up from his burger.

"I sincerely agree with Souda," he says, eyes glowing in righteous fury. "Koizumi's arrangement is making it difficult for me to train Owari!"

_Just 'cause your motive's pure doesn't mean everyone else's is_ , Hinata thinks, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Koizumi-san's arrangement is making it hard for me to get it hard," says Hanamura. A collective groan is heard.

"She's not even that hot, dude."

"I'm not picky."

"Yeah, we got that," Hinata says, "since you basically hit on anything that walks."

"Except for Usami."

"That time will come one day—"

"Ugh, Hanamura, just shut up, you're grossing me out."

"I would like to see Pekoyama in a swimming suit," says Nidai, off-hand. Kuzuryuu's head turns so hard Hinata thinks he hears his neck cracking. Souda and Hanamura have the same reaction.

"Ah? I didn't think Nidai-kun would be that kind of person," says Komaeda, with a smile.

"Yeah," Kuzuryuu says in a tight voice, "neither did I."

"Aw man, I bet she's a hottie with a body," Souda says, sighing, only to scream in pain a second later. "O-Ow—shit, who kicked me!?"

"You are wrong, impure souls," Tanaka replies, crossing his arms. "I am certain the spirited one simply wishes to evaluate her physical state."

"Uh, yeah, hamster boy, so do I— _ow, fuck, who did it again_ —"

"That is indeed the case! I want to see how her muscles have developed after a lifetime of training!" He crushes the empty soda can in his hand as he shouts. "Imagine the straining tragedy that would occur if she hasn't been using her deltoids correctly!?"

"Ah, I see. Someone as dutiful as Pekoyama-san must have top-notch athletic skills," Komaeda sighs, in that blissful kind of way he has when he's picturing superiority. Hinata rolls his eyes.

"And top-notch firmness." Hanamura makes a fondling gesture and Kuzuryuu throws a fork at him.

"You guys are fucking weirding me out," he shouts, while Hanamura attempts to take the cutlery out of his hair. His hands are closed into fists, his ears red. "Did we actually just come here to discuss girls, you shitty low-lives?"

Souda opens his mouth, closes it, and then opens it again. "Well, yeah."

Tanaka scoffs under his breath, looking away.  _You can just leave if you don't want to be here, you know._

"How about Saionji-san," Komaeda says, directing the question to Nidai. "Do you think she's athletic, too?"

Hinata gives him a frowning look at the same time Souda gags.

"She looks ten, you sick fuck," says Kuzuryuu.

"Yeah, what the hell, Komaeda."

He shrugs, smiling.

"She still excels at dancing. Perhaps she's just a late bloomer?"

"Ugh, I bet she's gonna stay a sadistic dwarf forever. Let's just move on, okay? She'd kill us if she knew we'd even considered dating her. 'Sides, she's always trailing after Koizumi, which means she's a man-hater too."

_I would consider her a people-hater more than a man-hater ..._

"I should ask her if she needs a personal dancing coach. It's not my area of expertise, but a man who doesn't learn is not considered a man at all."

There is a silence. Hinata tries not to picture Nidai in an obi.

"How about Koizumi, huh?"

"Yeah, Koizumi-san," Hanamura says, smiling. "That man-hating attitude is so fresh, so appetizing. Like hot pepper, or, or wasabi—"

"Hanamura, you a masochist?"

"Why do you ask, Hinata-kun? Are you perhaps interested in—"

"Fuck no," he cuts in, twisting his face in revulsion.

"Ah, well, a boy can dream."

"Hanamura's homosexual tendencies aside, she has a pretty smile," he says, attempting to get the chef to talk about anything else. "Too bad she's so angry all the time."

"Yes, it truly is a pity, especially since her best portraits picture joy and laughter," Tanaka remarks. "Perhaps she has an inner demon, possessing her spirit and stealing her life's force ... ! Stuck in the ninth circle of hell ... !"

"She's stuck in permanent PMS, that's what."

"Dude, not cool."

"What?"

"Come on, that has nothing to do with personality."

"Sorry, SHSL Hormones Analyst— _augh_ —"

Hinata kicks him under the table.

"She really does have a beautiful smile, however," says Komaeda.

"Sonia-san has a cute smile, too," Hanamura says. "Oh, what I would pay to see her smile around my—"

Souda elbows him in the ribs.

"Don't talk about S-Sonia-san like that! She's a pure soul and a beautiful angel and no one is talking about her except for me!"

"She's really something, though. I didn't think princesses could be so chill."

"I kinda agree with Kuzuryuu," Hinata says. "Even if she's a bit air-headed sometimes, she's really nice."

"Stop talking about my angel!"

"And the way her face lights up when she laughs, it's one of the most hopeful things I've seen in a while."

"Well, her ... Her cheerfulness is, indeed, infectious," Tanaka says, digging his chin into his scarf. His ears are a little pink.

"Don't you dare hit on her! She's my precious blond blue-eyed princess!" Souda screams, pointing a trembling finger in Tanaka's direction.

"Too bad you ain't her prince."

"... Ouch, Kuzuryuu."

"What? She looks more interested in  _Nidai_  than in you."

Souda's bottom lip is quivering. Hinata decides it's time to move on.

"Ah, yeah, anyway, Tsumiki's kinda charming, too, huh?"

Komaeda smothers a snort.

"You're not pitching a used car, Hinata-kun, there's no need to try and force yourself."

The back of his neck feels hot as he frowns.

"Shut up."

"Ah, Tsumiki-san is so endearing!" Hanamura has his hands clasped, eyes glassy. "Ever since she fell—"

"Which time?" asks a sarcastic Kuzuryuu.

"—I haven't been able to look at the world the same way! That breathy gasp, that clumsy way, those watering eyes!"

"I wonder if her bandages cut proper flow circulation," Nidai says, frowning. "That would explain why she is so given to tripping and falling down."

"Nidai-kun, you bring up an interesting point. I'll be sure to ask her to be careful, tonight. We don't want our only nurse to get hurt!" Komaeda smiles brightly.

_...What do you mean, tonight?_  He gives Komaeda a look and finds nothing betraying his calm facial expression.

"No, you should ask her to wrap them tighter. Or around my neck."

Another collective groan. Komaeda's smile is as calm as ever. Hinata looks away.  _Huh, must've been just me._

"Mioda should learn how to be quieter from Tsumiki, though," Kuzuryuu says, folding his arms. "Sometimes it's like she can't control her voice. Has anyone here been woken up by her? Not a good experience, I'll tell you that."

"I wonder if she's as vocal in bed."

"Souda, what the hell, I expected that from Hanamura, not you."

"It is a legitimate question, Hinata-kun. I wonder if Mioda-san's level of concentration is what allows her to keep such a strong voice at all times. It must, otherwise she would not be considered a SHSL Light Music Club Member!"

"You guys are fucking perverts, all of you."

"Lawless one, do not group me with the lesser vessels that continuously bring up carnal questions."

"O-Oy! What did you just call me?"

"Oh? It seems that on top of being cursed with the sin of luxury, you are also hard of hearing?" Tanaka laughs, closing his eyes. "Fuhaha! I wonder what your past life did to offend the gods so greatly ... !"

"I ... I'm going to make you regret saying that!" the mechanic hisses, voice tight, eyes bright and tearful.

"Uhhh, okay," says a huffing Hinata. "If we're done here, can I go now? I'm starting to get hungry and I want some real food."

Komaeda smiles in a way that reminds him of an alligator, slow and deliberate.

"Hinata-kun, we're one girl away from the end. Wouldn't it be considered rude if we were to ignore poor Nanami-san?"

Hinata hits his knee against the table without meaning to.  _Komaeda, you fucker._

"I think what we've been doing so far is ruder," Kuzuryuu mutters, crossing his arms. "I wonder how the girls would feel if they knew."

As usual, no one pays the sensible guy any mind, despite Hinata's increasing panic.

"Ah, yes, the quiet one. She is usually so reserved ... She almost managed to slip through the corners of my memory undetected! Such event will never again repeat itself, or my name isn't Tanaka Gundam!"

"That's right, we almost forgot. I feel ashamed of myself for overlooking someone with as much potential as Nanami-san!"

"What do you mean, potential?" Hinata asks, regretting it as soon as he's done talking.

"Those creamy, pale legs, which have hardly seen any sun! The forbidden zone between short skirt and sock! How she doesn't bring attention to her chest but you still know she's the third largest!"

"How the  _fuck_  do you know that!?" Kuzuryuu asks, aghast. Hinata doesn't trust himself to speak. He wants to grab Hanamura by the ankles and smack him against the nearest wall.

Hanamura narrows his eyes as he smiles, framing his jaw with his hand. "I know every bust measurement on the girl's side."

Souda, Kuzuryuu, and Hinata freeze.

_"What—"_

_"How—"_

"I don't  _believe_  it—"

Komaeda chuckles: "If you'd been paying attention to Usami, you would know that the student cards have our measurements. I only assume Hanamura-kun has been on a quest to unearth the girls' cards?"

"That's exactly it, Komaeda-kun. I've got all of it memorized!"

"C-Can you tell me Sonia-san's—"

Hinata cuts Souda off, slamming his hands on the table.

"That's a huge invasion of privacy! What do you think is going to happen if they find out!?"

Even Tanaka cringes at that, even if only slightly.

"I will die for my cause."

"What cause is that, being the number one creep in the world? 'Cause I'd wager you've won that already."

"I must confess that using that information for purposes other than daily body mass checking is immoral! Where is your pride as a man!? What is the feeling of finding those numbers from a piece of plastic when you should climb that mountain on your own!?" Nidai smacks his hand on the table. "You are a disgrace! I expect you to apologize to the girls for having discovered something only their romantic partners should know!"

"Yeah, Hanamura," Hinata says, still angry, "that was kinda low, even for you."

Hanamura shifts in his seat, looking like a little kid being yelled at by his father.

"... 'M s'rry ..."

"Good. Now, let us go and make our dinner. We need the girls' calorie intake to compensate for the hours they spent swimming!"

Hinata rolls his eyes, trailing after Kuzuryuu. Komaeda steps beside him, smiling.

"Don't worry, Hinata-kun, a number is nothing but a number. Just forget about it. Besides," he adds, stepping out into the sunny outside, "I trust Nanami-san would like you to find out by yourself."

Hinata gets so flustered he manages to miss the door completely.


End file.
